Murphamy
• • |links = at }} Murphamy is the slash ship between Bellamy and Murphy from The 100 fandom. Canon When Bellamy immediately takes charge of the delinquents after the drop-ship lands, he deters an irate Murphy from punishing Wells for the Chancellor killing Murphy's father by offering Murphy as spot in his militia, along with Miller and Mbege. Murphy delights in finally having some control over his life and follows Bellamy on various missions, including confiscating the wristbands. Bellamy's aware of Murphy's temper and seems to be the only one who can keep Murphy in check when he goes off on the other delinquents. ENEMIES When Wells is found dead and Murphy's knife nearby, the people Murphy's harassed turn violent and try to hang him as punishment, with Bellamy standing idly by as Murphy calls out for him to stop them. After Charlotte confesses, Murphy swears vengeance against her and when she jumps off a cliff, Bellamy loses it and, blaming Murphy for her death, tries to beat him to death saying he deserves to die, until Clarke stops him. They banish Murphy from camp and don't see him again for a while.Murphy's Law (104) Murphy returns to camp after 11 days, having been tortured by the Grounders and Bellamy immediately resumes wanting to kill Murphy, again halted by Clarke. Murphy brings with him a virus which infects the camp, including Bellamy. Once Murphy gets better and helps out the sick, he tries to tend to Bellamy who refuses his help despite being sick and needing help. Clarke infers that they should consider giving Murphy a second chance once everyone's recovered and, after his intel on the bridge comes through, Clarke infers they need all the help they can get and Bellamy reluctantly agrees to let Murphy stay at camp.I Am Become Death (110) REVENGE The winter reserves the delinquents have sourced are destroyed in a fire, which Murphy says was due to a guy being annoyed with Octavia. Clarke asks Bellamy if he believes Murphy and Bellamy responds that he does, showing a fairly quick turnaround for Bellamy to start accepting Murphy back into the group.The Calm (111) This is short-lived as Murphy murders Myles for trying to hang him and Jasper comes in, leading Murphy to take him hostage in the drop-ship. Bellamy persuades Murphy to swap them and Murphy agrees. He tries to hang Bellamy but is thwarted by Raven who gets the door open and Bellamy is saved. They try to get Murphy but he bombs a hole in the drop ship and escapes. Even so, Bellamy seems to have gained some perspective on the situation.We Are Grounders — Part 1 (112) When they meet again as Bellamy and Finn lead Mecca station to the drop-ship, Bellamy attacks Murphy and beats him up. Bellamy gets detained for it, while the injured Murphy is helped by Kane and put on a stretcher.The 48 (201) FINDING THE OTHERS Bellamy's locked up by Kane and when Murphy's released from Medical, they are tied up in the same room as prisoners of the Ark People. When they hear Raven's screams from her surgery, Murphy starts telling Bellamy about being tortured by the Grounders and Bellamy has no time for it, saying he's a better person than Murphy and would've never revealed anything. After spending some time in penitentiary, Finn breaks out Bellamy, who decides to bring Murphy only because he's been to the Grounder camp and can lead them there, as they think the Grounders have Clarke and the others.Inclement Weather (202) Murphy's being kept in handcuffs and repeatedly asks if he can be let loose, which Bellamy denies him. After Finn later takes them off, Murphy asks for a weapon and Bellamy irritably just pushes Murphy onwards. As he keeps pressing it, Bellamy uses Murphy as bait for a Grounder they capture for questioning. After the Grounder draws them a map to get to where he says the other Grounders are holding their friends, they talk about what to do with him. Murphy nonchalantly says they should kill him to which Bellamy objects, but Finn executes the Grounder.Reapercussions (203) As the group walk to find the others with the now executed Grounder's map, they come across a survivor, Mel, from Factory Station. After Sterling tries on his own without help from the others to save Mel his rope fails and he falls to his death. Shocked, the group changes their minds and work together to save Mel, hoisting Bellamy down. They're interrupted by attacking Grounders, and Murphy has to grab hold of the rope alone, the only one preventing Bellamy and Mel falling to their deaths too. The fog horn sounds and the attackers flee, leaving Murphy and Finn able to pull Bellamy and Mel up. Bellamy acknowledges that Murphy saved their lives. As Bellamy returns the wounded to camp, Murphy and Finn continue onward in search for Clarke and the others, and Bellamy now allows Murphy a weapon, and they part.Many Happy Returns (204) Bellamy returns to camp to find Clarke there and when he learns Abby's turning her back on Finn and Murphy, he, Octavia and Clarke sneak out to find them with the help of Raven. Bellamy wonders if he's made a mistake giving Murphy weapons, especially since Finn is unstable. They arrive at the Grounder camp as Finn is massacring its people, with Murphy having tried unsuccessfully to stop him.Human Trials (205) Murphy tells Bellamy that he and Finn were cleared of any charges as their pardon from the Ark extends to their actions on the ground.Fog Of War (206) When the Grounders demand Finn's death for the massacre, the Delinquents endeavour to hide Finn. Murphy helps out, despite everyone's hatred of him and approaches the dropship when they move there to keep Finn safe. Bellamy raises his gun to the entrance and Murphy comes in, putting his hand up freaked when he sees Bellamy. Bellamy asks why he's there and Raven tells him she invited Murphy for back-up, which Bellamy asserts was a good idea. Finn enters carrying Clarke who's unconscious. Bellamy and Murphy tend to and take care of her. Later Bellamy and Murphy keep a lookout and announce that the Grounders found them and surround the camp. Murphy and Bellamy watch from inside the dropship and Murphy suggests they surprise-attack them. Raven reveals her plan, the reason she asked Murphy there — she wants to give up Murphy in Finn's stead. Bellamy protests and they try to get Raven to drop her weapon as she points it at Murphy, but Finn steps in front of the gun.Spacewalker (208) SEPARATION Bellamy leaves to infiltrate Mount Weather while Murphy is by himself back at Camp Jaha. After visiting Wells's grave with Murphy, Jaha assembles a group of people to travel to the City of Light''Survival Of The Fittest'' (210), which Murphy joins.Rubicon (212) Murphy is tested in the company of the increasingly deranged devotion Jaha shows to his quest and they eventually part ways, while Bellamy infiltrates Mount Weather and frees the prisoners. After the mass murder of the Mount Weather inhabitants takes place''Blood Must Have Blood — Part 2'' (216), Murphy spends 3 months trapped in an old bunker while Bellamy is in Arkadia.Wanheda — Part 1 (301) When Murphy's freed, he escapes an obsessed and dangerous Jaha, teaming up with Emori, while Bellamy gravitates towards military totalitarianism following the death of his girlfriend, Gina.Ye Who Enter Here (303) Bellamy participates in the mass murder of 289 Trikru Grounders''Hakeldama'' (305), while Murphy's captured by Polis grounders and tortured by Lexa's right hand man.Bitter Harvest (306) He becomes the captive of the incumbent Heda, Ontari''Stealing Fire'' (309) and is later imprisoned in Polis as he won't take the chip, while Bellamy travels to find the only alternative Heda — Luna.Join Or Die (313) FIGHTING TOGETHER Murphy escapes with help from Indra and together they try to destroy A.L.I.E., but are unsuccessful.Red Sky At Morning (314) In an attempt to fight A.L.I.E. by giving Ontari the Flame, Bellamy and the others cover Clarke and Roan as they enter Polis, but A.L.I.E. knows about the plan and Bellamy is captured. While beating up the captives, the chipped men suddenly get intel from A.L.I.E. that she wants Bellamy. Octavia tries to stop them, but they hit her and Bellamy tries to say it's okay as he's taken away, a scared look across his face as he looks ahead. Suddenly a voice is heard, warning people to duck. Bellamy sees Murphy and yells to everyone to get down as Indra and Pike open fire on the chipped men. Bellamy gets up and is untied by Pike, but his gaze follows Murphy, flabbergasted. He thanks Pike and asks Murphy what's he doing there. Murphy helps Miller, then tells them they should go but Bellamy says they should fight and defeat A.L.I.E., which Murphy begrudgingly agrees to. Bellamy and Murphy get in the elevator together and Murphy questions the likelihood of a victory. Bellamy says it'll work then asks Murphy again why he's here. He gives an answer, but Bellamy looks knowingly at Murphy and he admits that he's there to save someone. Bellamy keeps his gaze on Murphy, looking him over as if he's seeing a different Murphy standing next to him. The elevator stops and chipped men try to enter. Bellamy fights them off as Murphy fries them with a taser rod. They grab Bellamy and Murphy holds onto Bell, pulling him back into the elevator and kicking the men off, tasing them again. As the elevator starts back up, one guy successfully jumps Murphy and fights him inside the elevator as Bellamy closes the doors. They try to fight him off but he's too strong and grabs Murphy in a chokehold. Murphy yells for Bell to shoot the guy, and Bellamy, pained and hesitating because of his genocide and the man's innocence, feels like he has no choice lest Murphy dies and shoots the guy point blank in the head. Bellamy reaches out his hand to Murphy, who grabs it and lets Bellamy help pull him up as he thanks him. As they reach the top floor, the guys hide on top of the elevator and throw gas down on the soldiers. They walk into the throne room in time for Bellamy to shoot at Jaha to get him away from Ontari, while Murphy cuts down Abby and saves her life. As they try to save Ontari, they realise she's brain dead. Murphy and Bellamy both help as Clarke gets the flame put in her. Bellamy leaves to help keep the chipped at bay, while Murphy assists Abby in keeping Clarke alive. After fending off a lot of the chipped, the last barricade against A.L.I.E. and the chipped as they enter the throne room. Murphy continues to pump Ontari's heart while Bellamy fights off the intruders and is nearly choked by Kane. After Clarke pulls the kill switch, everyone wakes up and stops fighting, with Bellamy gasping for breath and Murphy letting go of Ontari's heart. At this point, they've known each other for 5 months and 11 days.Perverse Instantiation — Part 2 (316) SURVIVING PRAIMFAYA Following the awakening, blood has coloured the streets in Polis red. Emori prepares to leave, but Murphy says they should stay at Arkadia. He approaches Bellamy and the group to be a part of it. Bellamy looks at Murphy as he walks up and Indra tells Bellamy to pay attention. Bellamy's set to bargain with Echo and gives Murphy his gun to man a post. Seeing the tenuous situation, Murphy decides to abandon ship and says to himself, 'Sorry, Bellamy', as he leaves with Emori, looking back at Bellamy.Echoes (401) Murphy returns to Arkadia to steal food for himself and Emori, but learns about the radiation and tries to help save a Floukru child. He returns to tell Emori that they should join Skaikru and they return to Arkadia together.The Four Horsemen (403) Bellamy returns to Polis where he's taken hostage by Echo, although he's later released to return to Arkadia, while Murphy joins Abby's journey to Becca's Lab on the island to see if they can find something to help make everyone Nightbloods.A Lie Guarded (404) Fanon This is in the top most popular slash pairings of the series and one of the only ships with John Murphy that already took off in Season 1. It has stayed the course of the series, although it is perhaps not referenced as much following the het pairings of the two characters. Both actors have mentioned over several years that this is their favorite pairingHarmon, Morley & Avgeropoulos | We Are Grounders Con (February 2016)Morley | WonderCon 2016 (March 2016), and so has Eliza Taylor (Clarke Griffin)The 100 Interview | TVLine Studio Presented by ZTE | Comic-Con 2016 (July 2016). Fandom FAN FICTION :John/Bellamy on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :bellamy&murphy TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Photos 606murphamy.jpg|Memento Mori 605murphamy.jpg|The Gospel Of Josephine 203murphamy.jpg|Reapercussions 202murphamy.jpg|Inclement Weather murphamy.jpg|Earth Kills 102murphamy.jpg|Earth Skills screenshots 605murphamy.gif|The Gospel Of Josephine 603murphamy.gif|The Children Of Gabriel murphamy.gif|Echoes Videos Bellamy and Murphy Gangsta Murphamy ocean eyes Your characters possible last words to each other? - Bob Morley and Richard Harmon Notes and references }}